Wizards, Werewolves and Killer Beagles OH MY!
by IrnBruOrDeath
Summary: Draco goes for a walk. And soon wishes he hadn't!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: listen very carefully, for I shall say this only once! I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or BTVS. Hence my state of near penury._

_AN: Trying my hand at a crossover for the first time here people so let me know what you think. After book 4 for HP land and after season 7 for BTVS. I don't like Buffy so there will surely be bashing ahead. No like-y, no read-y!_

**Chapter 1: In which they meet**

If one were to look at Draco Abraxis Malfoy, at first glance they would think that there was a boy who had everything. Looks, intelligence and more money than God. On second glance, namely at the large homicidal werewolf currently in hot-pursuit of the Slytherin Prince, they would probably decide that he could keep everything!

The usually icily composed and pale teenager was flushed and running hell-for-leather towards the Malfoy Estate. And wouldn't you be if Fenrir Greyback was breathing down your neck, baying for blood? Draco and his mother had gone for a walk to the nearby village. Draco to exercise his dog, Fidel, and Narcissa to show the locals what a loving mother the boy had. Or to go window shopping, Draco wasn't sure. It had been on their way back to the Manor that the most feared of all werewolves had attacked. Narcissa hadn't even had the chance to draw her wand before her throat had been ripped out by Fenrir's deadly claws.

Draco had been momentarily frozen, hypnotized by the bright red blood that fountained from the ruin of his mother's throat onto the ground. If Fidel, bless his little beagle heart, hadn't leapt snarling at Greyback's arm Draco would have followed his mother into death in short order. But Fidel's actions had spurred him into action; his only hope now was to reach his family's property and the safety the wards afforded.

Unfortunately for Draco, no beagle, no matter how heroic, was no match for a fully grown wizards. Especially one fuelled by the mad strength of the werewolf. So what little lead Draco had gained was fast being devoured by the transformed Greyback.

He skidded round the last corner in the lane leading to the gates of Malfoy Manor. His breath screaming in his lungs as he pumped his arms and legs frantically. 10n feet, he only had to make it 10 feet!

But it was not to be. Wicked claws snagged the back of his robes and yanked hard, sending the desperate boy tumbling to the ground.

Draco lay where he fell, gasping for air. He screwed his eyes shut and braced himself for the killing blow. His nose filled with the sickly stench of Greyback's breath as one giant paw slammed into his chest. Pinning him so he couldn't try to escape. The other raise, claws extended.

"Good dogs, "an unfamiliar voice suddenly exploded onto the scene. "Don't bite!"

Draco's eyes snapped open wide to see a tall raven haired girl slam a tree into Greyback's face. The were yelped as the force of the blow sent him flying through the air, several feet back down the lane, the tree shattering on impact. The girl seemed unperturbed by the loss of her weapon (which judging by the hole in the verge o, had been pulled from the side of the road) and stepped casually forward so she was between Draco and the recovering Fenrir.

"You didn't think those Terz'k demons would slow me down for long, did you Toto?" she jeered, a smile as feral as any the were could produce stretching her wide mouth, as she pulled a short sword from a scabbard at her hip.

"Yer dead Slayer!" Greyback snarled' his voice horribly distorted by muzzle and fang, foaming at the mouth as he circled the newcomer. Green eyes never left the hulking form as she matched his movements. Draco stared in awe. A Slayer! One of the now many. He wondered briefly if this was the famed Buffy he had learned about last year in Defence Against The Dark Arts. But he remembered Professor Moody saying something about the longest living slayer on record being a blonde American. And this girl's accent was clearly British.

"Not likely, Fluffy!" came the retort, her blade sparkled in the sunlight as she twirled it in deadly circles in a lazy show of skill. "That's more Slutty's gig, not mine!"

"I am Fenrir Greyback! High Alpha of the British packs. Remember that name girl; I've a mind to make you scream it before I kill you!"

"snort Sorry bitch! You just got too damn ugly!" and with this last verbal salvo the two leapt forward. Slayer power and steel clashing with werewolf tooth and claw.

Draco stare in awe as the two moved almost faster than he could follow. Locked in a deadly dance, until the slayer ducked under one of Fenrir's blows and embedded her sword in his chest, the tip bursting from his back. Greyback fell, couching and snarling.

"ya think this'll stop me girlie? Ye'll need silver fer that!"

"the girl smirked as she stood slightly behind the fallen lycanthropic madman.

"think so?" she chirped before reaching down and pulling his head off with a casual twist.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"you OK kid?"

blink

"are you hurt? Did he bite you?"

blink blink Goldfish stare

"look! Normally I'd be more than happy to baby you through this kid. I saw your mum back down the road a ways. But I'm not feeling so great myself, so tell me if you're ok then we can get you home."

It was then that Draco realised his saviour was covered in blood. Her own blood! Leaking from numerous gashes on her arms, back and torso.

"I didn't see him hit you." He gasped out as strong hands helped him to his feet, checking for broken bones as they did so.

"HE didn't! I've been tracking the wanker for a week," she pulled her sword from the corpse, wiping it clean on the grass before returning it to its scabbard. she gestured for Draco to lead and they both began walking towards the gates as she continued. "ever since he slaughtered a family two villages over. I nearly had him a few hours ago but he led me right into the middle of a Terz'k nest. They're usually peaceful but are nasty buggers when they feel a threat to their hatchlings."

Draco imagined that there weren't many demons OR humans who wouldn't feel threatened by a rampaging werewolf and a slayer on the hunt t.

"they delayed me." she said laying a gentle yet gore covered hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For What?"

"That WAS your m um I passed down the road?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes it was." How to explain that the loss of Narcissa Malfoy wasn't really a loss at all? That the stone edifice of the manor displayed more emotion to wards father and son that wife and mother ever had? He avoided the quizzical gaze as they reached the Manor's front steps.

The doors burst open and the slayer found herself nose to wand-tip with the master of the house.

"What are you doing with my son?" he hissed blue eyes flashing. "unhand him at once!"

the girl blinked and lifted her hand with exaggerated slowness and took a step back.

"no Father!" Draco cried, standing between the irate wizard and his erstwhile saviour. "she's a slayer. I owe her my life!"

Lucius dropped his wand in shock

"a slayer?" he supposed that went quite a ways to explaining her blood soaked appearance.

"that's me! Oldest active Slayer, but not longest lived as the So Cal contingent tell me ad nauseum." She swayed, peering at Draco as if she was only just now dseeing him. "Fucking EERIE!! Word of advice mini-Spike." She was now slurring. "red stuff stays on the inside."

And with that the two Malfoys found were left staring at the crumpled form of a slayer on their doorstep. Draco turned to face his father.

"it's a long story!"

_AN2: so there you are! What did you think? Metaphysical cookies for all those who review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Behold! The second chapter!! As always reviews make me tingle. So gimme, gimme, gimme!!_

**Chapter 2**

Madame Poppy Pomfrey was feeling sorely… vexed. After spending a year tending to the sundry bumps, scrapes and sniffles of over 2000 teenagers. And of course, the joy that was the annual Longbottom potions explosion and Potter/Voldemort encounter related injuries. Everything being made that much more hectic by that ridiculous Tournament.

Then that poor Diggory boy.

All said she was more than ready for a few weeks relaxing in her chateau near Biarritz. Her supplies of potions and bandages had been restocked. Her bags were packed and she was ready to go.

Right up until her DARLING nephew fire called her quarters at Hogwarts. Raving something about Fenrir Greyback, that vacuous twit Narcissa, Draco, a beagle and a SLAYER of all things. So she was curious. Vexed, undoubtedly, but still curious.

So off to Malfoy Manor she went.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHBTVSHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The stern medi witch stepped briskly from the fireplace into Lucius' study. The blonde man and his son rose from their seats at her appearance.

"Lucius Ceallachán Malfoy!" She snapped: concealing a smirk as the lord of the manor straightened with an expression not unlike a little boy caught with his hand in the chocolate frog jar. The full name- got them every time! "What have you got yourself into this time?"

"Nothing! It was-"and Lucius caught himself. He was no longer a small boy, to be cowed by his father's domineering sister, he reminded himself forcefully. "Fenrir Greyback attacked Draco and Narcissa on their way back from the village. He killed Narcissa-"

"And Fidel! Stupid werewolf." Draco interrupted. Pouting slightly as he submitted to his great aunt's examination.

"Then the slayer intervened." Lucius continued doggedly. "Saving Draco. But she later passed out due to blood loss caused from injuries from an earlier encounter. Errrrr…. Tuvok demons, was it?"

"Terz'k demons father."

"Quite. I levitated her to one of the rooms in the Guest wing, healed her wounds as best I could then flooed the Aurors."

"You gave her to the Aurors after she saved you son's life?!" poppy was horrified. The Ministry considered Slayers to be a Magical creature. Irredeemably dangerous ones at that. They enforced a strict policy of immediate destruction when one was captured 'in the wild'. Hence the Watchers keeping them as far from the wizarding world as possible.

"Of course not!" Lucius replied looking offended at the very thought. "I reported the attack. Told them I killed Fenrir by casting a separation charm at his neck. They retrieved the bodies and left. Then I called you."

"Why Lucius? I trained you in the healing arts myself! There's not much you couldn't handle on your own. And the girl's own regenerative capabilities would take care of the rest." Really if the boy had delayed her holidays over trivialities she would remind him just how much a medi witch of her calibre knew about the damage the human body could sustain before loss of consciousness!

"She's fine, just sleeping it off." Draco supplied as he returned to idly flicking through the book he had been pretending to read on her arrival. "Father's just been in a flap ever since he cleaned her up and got a proper look at her."

"Oh?" poppy arched a brow at her nephew.

"I'll take you to her." Lucius supplied, indicating for his aunt to follow as he made for the door. "I don't want to say anything until I am certain what I suspect is true."

Poppy followed dutifully. Eyes casting lazily about the opulent halls of her family home. Lingering a moment on the portrait of her brother Abraxis, who smirked at her and then winked. He always had been a cheeky sod!

They turned down the corridor leading to the guest chambers.

**CRACK**

They both drew their wands as a small grey cannonball exploded through the door they had been approaching. It slammed into the opposite wall and the crumpled form of Tubby the House Elf slid to the floor.

"The Miss is kicking Tubby!" the elf squeaked plaintively before large eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"What on-"Lucius muttered before tensing as the door opened.

"Sorry!" the girl said, smiling abashedly. "I'd forgotten about House Elves."

"Voirrey Trista Potter!!" Poppy exclaimed, before deciding Tubby had the right idea and fainted dead away.

_AN2: well what d'you think peeps! Good enough to keep going?_

_I'm open to requests for Buffy characters to come into the story later. Except for Buffy. I don't like Buffy._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: OK peeps. This chapter's mostly a flashback that will go a ways to explain who Voirrey is and how Lord Malfoy knows her. in answer to falco Buffy isn't dead I just don't like her so I probably won't have her in this fic. And thanks migodilovestars for the review. Hugs to ya both!_

**Chapter 3**

-August 1976-

The Hogwarts Express had been chugging along for an hour now. Lucius had settled himself into a compartment alongside his former housemate Severus Snape. The younger wizard engrossed in a book, dark hair falling forward obscuring his pale features.

Lucius eyed his young friends clothing askance. Here they were suffering through the hottest summer on record and Severus was swathed from the neck down in heavy black. His sole concession to the heat was undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. Lucius, however, had given up on all decorum and removed his shirt long ago and was now sitting in his trousers and sipping from a bottle of wine he had lifted from the Manor's cellar.

It was so HOT!

He tilted his head back to make the most of the breeze from the open window. Really, he loved his Aunt to bits but the next time he was flooing for his yearly visit to Hogwarts. Ostensibly the visits were to see his adored Aunt but most of his time would be spent being tutored for his medi-wizard degree.

He refused to open his eyes when he heard the door to the compartment slide open. There was a pause during which he could sense Severus giving the intruder his infamous dead eye stare.

"Hullo!" chirped a surprisingly young feminine voice.

"…Hello." Was Severus' hesitant response. Lucius cracked open one eye. He straightened, blinking in surprise as he got a proper look at the figure in the doorway.

She was indeed young. Approximately 7 or 8 years old. Messy black hair pulled into a careless ponytail. Wide emerald green eyes set in a small oval face. An angelic urchin in ragged jeans and t-shirt, she gifted the pair with a gap toothed grin.

"I'm Voirrey. Who're you?" she asked, scrambling up onto the seat opposite them.

"Err… I'm Severus and this is Lucius. What are you doing here? You're too young to be a student."

"I'm gonna Hogwarts. I'm gonna see the dungeons, an' the movin' stairs, an the ghosties. An' then I'm gonna make my brother Jamie lemme play Quidditch!"

"really." Lucius drawled, arching a brow. "And do your parents know of your plans?"

"Nope. Mummy sez Quidditch's not 'lady like'!" Lucius told himself that the way she wrinkled her nose in disgust was not in the least bit cute. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees to return the study he himself was being subjected to.

"How comes you're all naked?" The little… cherub asked. Lucius fought a blush as he pulled his shirt back on, ignoring the snort to his right. "Are you the Slyth'rins Jamie an' Paddy told me about?"

"Indeed." Severus arched a brow. "Then you must know all there is to know about us (!)"

"Yup. But Remy an' Lily say you're really smart an' have a nice arse!"

"Pardon!"

"Least Remy sez that last bit." She turned again to a chuckling Lucius as Severus stuttered and blushed. "You've got pretty hair, can-"

"What the HELL are you doing with my sister SNIVELLUS?!"

-Present-

That was the first time Lucius and Severus had met the precocious younger Potter, but not the last. Despite her young years the little witch proved adept at escaping her family. Her visits to Hogwarts soon becoming an annual occurrence. Evading her brother and his friends she often found her way to Severus or Madam Pomfrey.

Then the summer before she had been due to attend Hogwarts Voirrey Trista Potter was killed by a muggle car. Apparently the stupid creature had fallen asleep at the wheel and smashed onto the pavement where the girl had been standing. For weeks the _Daily Prophet_ was filled with pictures of the grieving family. And Lucius found himself mourning the cheeky young witch who had wormed her way into his affections despite his best efforts.

Now here they were in his study. Draco, himself and a very much alive Voirrey, waiting for his Aunt to regain consciousness.

_REVIEW ME!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is lovies! The fourth chapter. Short I'm afraid but the bunnies just aint a nibblin'!

Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Huggles for you all!

It's been suggested to me that I should get a beta, any volunteers? Bearing in mind that I'm British and therefore my spelling is also British.

"Blah"-ordinary speech

(_"Mumble"_)-whispered speech

//blah//-magically induce/floo speech

**Chapter 4: **

Draco was worried. Potter, Aunt Poppy had called his Slayer Potter. If Aunt Poppy and Father knew her. If her name was Potter. Then there was only one person he knew that she could be related to.

The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Irk-Him-Greatly!

And she'd seemed so nice too.

Now he owed her a Wizarding Life Debt. He had to wonder though, what Saint Potter would think when he found out. The Weasel would throw a fit. Granger would be in the library as soon as she heard the word Slayer. But Potter's reaction was a mystery. He cast these thoughts from his mind when the Slayer in question sat next to him on the couch. His newly conscious Aunt was holding court from the chair facing them, while his father leaned against the wall next to the fire place staring at Voirrey with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"So!" Voirrey said shifting in her seat, a familiar blush and nibbling of a lush lip induced by the weight of the rooms regard. "How's the Cannon's doing this year?"

"Honestly Voirrey! Do you think anyone cares about Quidditch right now?" Poppy remonstrated (_"they're second in the League."_) Draco muttered quietly so only Voirrey heard. "We thought you were dead. What happened?"

"Oh, it's a long boring story." Voirrey returned with a dismissive wave of a hand _("Second. Who they up against next?"_)

"You were obviously discovered as a potential and your family disowned you." Lucius returned from across the room. (_"The Magpies."_) "Taken by the Watcher's for training. Called as a Slayer at some point and have now returned home."

"Oh-Kay. Not that long a story then. That's pretty much it. I'm afraid I can't go into further detail as it may compromise our agents in the field. Besides," She gave Lucius a narrow look now "I'm sure your little ministry spy covered most of it in his reports!"

Draco couldn't take not knowing any more. "That's all very interesting but what I want to know is how is she related to Potter?"

"I was his sister."

"She's his Aunt."

The silence was deafening then. Draco finally understood what the Muggles meant when they said 'you could have heard a pin drop'. Voirrey paled alarmingly as she stared unblinkingly at Lucius whose brow was raised and Poppy who had a hand over her mouth in stunned realisation.

Blink Blink

"I have a NEPHEW!?!?!?!?!?"

And there you have it. Sorry it's so short will do better next chapter. Was thinking of bringing Dawn and Faith in. And wait till you find out about the ministry spy! Any other character's you'd all like to see? Suggestions for pairings? Review me and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter five. Big cosmic Huggles to all my reviewers. And the patent pending Pout of Doom to all those who didn't bother their backsides. You know who you are!!_

**Chapter 5**

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging was a very ordinary, everyday house on a very ordinary, everyday street. The family that lived there appeared to be ordinary, everyday people. But the nephew was most decidedly neither ordinary nor everyday. And Harry James Potter was about to have a birthday that was the least ordinary, everyday birthday of his life so far.

He was doing his usual. Spending as much of his day in his room as possible. Both he and the Dursleys in competition to see who could last the longest without acknowledging the other's existence. Harry lay on his bed, basking in the sunlight coming through the window, and munching on a piece of birthday cake the Mrs. Weasley had sent him. He hummed tunelessly as he watched the dust motes dance through heavy lidded eyes.

His ears perked up as a brisk knock sounded from the front door. Who would visit the Dursleys?

Willingly?

He strained to hear as Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps made their way from the living room to the door.

"Yeah?" Vernon's gruff voice travelled easily up the stairs and through the walls of Harry's room. "Wadda yer want?"

Unfortunately for Harry whoever was at the door was a good deal softer of speech than Vernon and all he could hear was a muted mumbling.

"There's no Potter here. Off with you!"

Mumble mumble mum.

"Get yer foot out of my door. There's no Potter here, I say! An' we don't want none of your freakish lot around here neither!"

Harry grabbed his wand and made his way to the door listening intently. Vernon only got this upset when it was something to do with the Wizarding World. Harry knew it couldn't be his friends; he had got nothing but terse notes on his birthday. He doubted any of them cared enough to come visit.

SLAM

Sounded like Vernon had gotten rid of whoever it was then.

"Good riddance. BOY! Get down here! What did I tell you bringing your freakishness to this house? After all-"

SMASHBANG

Harry gripped his wand tightly and raced for the stairs. It must be an attack! He raised his wand as he thundered down the stairs, but the words of the hex died on his lips.

Vernon lay prone underneath his own front door which appeared to have been blasted off its hinges. Out of the corner of his eye he saw…Draco Malfoy? With his wand trained on Petunia and Dudley who cowered in the living room. And standing on the now horizontal door with a wicked looking sword pointed at Vernon's throat was…a girl Harry?

Harry blinked rapidly at the surreal tableau, grasping for a way to save both himself and his relatives. He began to raise his wand again when She-Harry spoke.

"I tried to be nice. I REALLY did! But some people just don't know what is good for them! Now, I'll say again: you fat waste of skin, we're here to pick-up Harry Potter. Tell us where he is, you-single-greatest-argument-against-human-cloning or so help me I'll cut off that Bobotuber sapling masquerading as your cock, peel it and feed it to you!"

Harry vaguely noted Draco mirror his own wince at that…colourful threat. She-Harry spoke again, this time punctuating each word with a bounce on the door causing Vernon to squeal like a pig as his girth was pressed into the floor.

"Where." Squee

"Is." Squee

"My." Squee

"NEPHEW?!?!" Squee

There was a full five seconds of silence.

"I have an Aunt?"


	6. Chapter 6

_WHEEEE!!! Chapter the sixth all typed up and uploaded for ya! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and a big glomping for Purrfus who reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! You are now-officially-my favourite._

_Read and Review Peeps. I need fuel for the next chapter when I plan to introduce more characters from BTVS._

**Chapter 6**

There were just some days when you shouldn't get out of bed. And this was definitely one of them, Harry concluded as he shifted in the hard chair.

First of all there was the whole Home Invasion thing by Draco and Harry's long lost Aunt. Then when they had finally convinced him that it wasn't some elaborate plot; and that he should leave with them; after Voirrey-his Aunt-unflattened a groaning Vernon; they'd started down the path. Harry had been leading them to a local café for a neutral story-telling setting, when there was the crack of apparition. Three stupefy hexes and a spate of unconsciousness later, and Harry woke magically bound to a chair with a sack over his head.

He supposed one good thing had come from their capture. They'd had plenty of time to get to know one another!

"So let me get this straight." He said head tilted in the direction Voirrey's voice seemed to be coming form. Draco had announced his presence earlier before lapsing into silence, seeming content to let the two Potters converse. Muttering under his breath occasionally about his father, a Malfoy's wrath, etc. "You are my Father's younger sister. When you were thirteen you were discovered to be a Potential Slayer. This is a bad thing according to the Ministry. So Grandfather Potter tried to kill you?!"

"Yup!" Voirrey replied sadly. "But McKinley, the Watcher who found me, got me away to safety. I went to the Council Headquarters for training. First as a Slayer, then when I was past the age for being called I started training to be a Watcher. I had been taken in by the Giles family and later became Rupert Giles' assistant."

"Who?"

"For Merlin's sake, Potter!" Draco snarled. "Don't you know anything other than what the Mud….Granger spoon feeds you at school? Rupert Giles was the Watcher to Slayer Summers, and founder of the new incarnation of the Council of Watchers."

Harry glared through the material of the sack in the direction of the blondes sneering voice.

"Actually Malfoy. The extent of my communication with our world this summer has been Birthday cards. Even less than the nonsense, tell-me-nothing-I-need-to-know letters I usually get from Ron and Hermione. How'm I supposed to know these things? Ask Voldemort for updates during his annual 'Die Potter, Die' gigs?!"

There followed a pause in which all that could be heard was Harry's agitated breathing.

"Anyway!" Voirrey's voice broke the heavy silence. "I spent the last seven years in California. Fighting the good fight and all that. Then last year we battled the First Evil. And to cut a long story short: Buffy's" The name was spat out with such venom that Harry imagined that this Boffin person, wherever she was, would be experiencing an inexplicable urge to swallow a Bezoars. "Pet Practitioner called all the potentials into their Slayer heritage. The First went splat, Sunnydale went boom, and that was that!"

They were all silent again as Harry absorbed the information. As crazy as it all sounded he found himself believing every word. Something about the way Voirrey spoke. A hard edge that came through as she spoke of the fantastic events. A grim undertone that left him with the uneasy suspicion that tit had all been a lot worse than he could imagine.

"And you know Malfoy how?"

"…"

"Voirrey?"

sigh

"I'd just come back from Africa. I was travelling there looking for Slayers with another Sunnydale Survivor, Alexander Harris."

She paused as if searching for her next words.

"Neither of us…conforms to Binty and Red's ideal for the Council. So we left to do what good we could in the field. The last couple of months we were dealing with…stuff. Not an Apocalypse, but….bad." Harry and Draco would have been astounded to know that their thoughts mirrored the others at that moment. What kind of 'stuff' could cause someone who spoke of the First Evil so casually to struggle with words? Voirrey cleared her throat before continuing in a firmer tone. "Afterward, we returned to England for some R&R. Then about a week ago there was a spate of rather gruesome murders I Yorkshire. All the evidence pointed to the perpetrator being a card carrying member of the Midnight Volleyball League. I'd been staring at Council walls for too long and volunteered to investigate."

"The Midnight WHAT?" Malfoy's voice. Devoid of all sneering as his curiosity won through.

"Things that go bump in the night." Was the matter of fact reply. "Turns out it was a werewolf. Name of Fenrir Greyback. I was tracking him for a week before I caught the slippery wanker. Unfortunately he'd already killed Draco's Mum."

"And Fidel! Don't forget Fidel." Draco cried.

"Oh yeah. A braver Beagle I have yet to meet."

HUH? Beagle? Harry was confused. This wasn't as common an occurrence as some people would claim. He opened his mouth to ask for an explanation.

"As fascinating as all this is." A chillingly familiar voice purred from the darkness. "Perhaps you would care to explain why you felt the need to attack the home of the sainted Saviour of the Wizarding World?"

And with that the sack was pulled from Harry's head and he was left blinking in the sudden light.

There ya go folks. Hope ya liked it.

Review


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a filler chapter while I polish off the next proper one. __Sinister Scribe__ (Sister and Beta) says it's shaping up to be the best one yet. So I don't want to rush it and spoil the goods._

_Shout Out to __Purrfus__ and __Knight25__. My regular reviewers, loyalty will be rewarded with….um…..cake!! And thanks __garg-girl__, always nice to be appreciated._

_Well then, on with the tale!_

**Chapter 7**

Severus Snape had not thought that there was much that could surprise him these days. As a former Deatheater; spy for the light; and high school teacher; he thought he had seen pretty much everything. And yet, here he was struck dumber than a first year Hufflepuff at the sight of a girl he had thought was dead for fifteen years.

He had always thought that Potter inherited his green eyes and the shape of his mouth from his mother. But now, seeing him next to Voirrey, it became clear that his looks came from his paternal aunt. Aside from the obvious difference in gender the only difference was the shade of their green eyes: Harry's were a bright emerald colour while Voirrey's were a deep sea green.

It made the situation all the more jarring, two identical glares pinning him in place.

The Old Man owed him big for this one.

He had been quite content experimenting in his lab in the basement of Spinners End. He had been making real progress towards perfecting his formula for the Wolfsbane potion. Then Dumbledore had flooed him saying that the Wards around Potter's home had been breached a couple of hours before. Aurors that were in Dumbledore's pocket –figuratively, not literally- had been dispatched and had brought the attackers to the Order's Headquarters at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Albus wanted Severus to aid in questioning the trio via veritaserum. But then the identity of the 'Deatheaters' was revealed.

Severus doubted even a dunder-head such as Potter would be stupid enough to attack himself!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Ye-HUS! Tis finished! Forgive me the wait but I was moving to Aberdeen. There was uni and wallpapering. It's been a whole thing._

_Shout out to barmyolbadger. Nice to hear from you again._

_Cookies for everyone who reviewed even if it wasn't a complete chapter. You're too good to me really._

The whole situation was surreal, Lucius thought as ha studied the room and its occupants. He sat at the dinning room table in Grimmauld Place surrounded by Dumbledore's most trusted. Most of them with the obnoxious red hair endemic to the Weasley clan.

He sat at the end of the table with Draco and Severus. Both of whom looked as uncomfortable as he himself felt. At the other end of the table sat a twinkling Dumbledore and a purse lipped McGonagall, Auror Moody glowering behind them. On the right sat the Weasleys and their two eldest children Bill and Charlie. Voirrey, Harry, Lupin and Black on the other.

The battle lines had been drawn.

Severus had flooed Lucius and the others immediately on the discovery of who exactly the Aurors had apprehended. Lucius couldn't begin to imagine the fast talking his friend had had to do to convince the Order to let a big, bad Deatheater such as himself into their inner sanctum.

Lucius had been the first to arrive. Giving him ample time to relay to his son, in the most Malfoy of ways, that THIS was not the way HIS son and heir should act.

At the very least he shouldn't have been caught!

Albus and his entourage had been next. It had been a very close thing when Mad Eye had discovered Voirrey's Slayer status. Though the expression on the lunatic's face when he tried to pull a wand on her and found himself face first in the wall.

Everything was finally calmed down when the Weasley contingent along with Black and Lupin had arrived. There had then followed the usual overly emotional Gryffindor-ish display as the werewolf and his pet convict welcomed back their "little sister".

They had all eventually been herded into the dinning room to decide what was to be done with them all.

"Well, now." The Old Man began jovially. "It's not often I find myself in the presence of a slayer."

"You live a truly blessed existence." Voirrey replied dryly.

"Quite so. Quite so." Albus blithely returned. "And to think that the young lady who used to hide under my desk because she knew it would be the last place anyone would look for her, would grow into the formidable warrior we see today!"

Voirrey was unmoved by the sniggers this titbit induced.

"It would've worked too, if you hadn't noticed the missing lemon drops."

"Really Albus!" McGonagall snapped. "This is hardly the time for such a frivolous conversation."

"Apologies Minerva."

"Sorry Aunt Minnie."

HMPH Even the stern Scot couldn't hide the fond look fighting past the impatience. "You are aware of Harry's situation Voirrey?"

"The Voldemort thing?" Pause for the Weasleys to pale and wince. "I know quite a bit. I've been in contact with…another expatriate of the Wizarding World. He updated me on the last fifteen years before we lost contact. Though he did leave out one major fact."

"Then you do understand why removing him from, Hogwarts is not the best of ideas." Dumbledore intoned seriously.

"Oh yes! 'Cause heaven forefend you let a grown wizard do the wanker (!)"

The Weasley matriarch swelled suddenly before saying.

"Harry dear." She said. "Why don't you wait for us in the kitchen? Help yourself to a little snack."

"Stay there Harry. It's his life we're discussing here Mrs. Weasley. If anyone should be leaving it's you and your lot. You've got no say."

All three male Weasleys made an aborted move to under the table.

"No say? No SAY? I have treated that boy as one of my own for the last five years."

"That boy has a name. And he IS one of my own. My brother was his father. We're kin! And if you care about him that much then why did you leave him to the non-existent mercies of the fucking Dursleys?"

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?! I had no idea that there was a problem with Harry's family. And who are you to criticise, you didn't even know he existed until a few days ago!"

"Irrelevant! And I don't care whether you knew about those idiot Muggles or not. I do and I plan to rectify the situation."

"You can't take him. He's just a boy. He needs to be kept safe!"

"By locking him in a cupboard? By treating him like a skivvy? By enforcing an information blackout? You think we didn't notice the wards turning the owls away when we cased the joint?"

"There's no need for him to be upset by things he can't change. Dumbledore-"

"Bollocks! Forewarned is Forearmed became a cliché for a reason. I've a mind to take Harry back to America with me. At least then he'd get proper training."

"Now that is quite impossible." Dumbledore interjected softly. "Harry's education must be taken into account. As I am sure you are aware America has no wizarding school. I must insist as Harry's headmaster that he continue on in Hogwarts."

"Try and stop me Old Man!" Voirrey hissed turning narrowed eyes on Dumbledore. "And you'll have an army of Slayers at your door!"

"Don't you threaten him!" Molly bellowed. "As if a disgusting creature like a Slayer would have a chance against a Wizard half as great as Dumbledore!"

The room fell still at this. Voirrey stared with an icy gaze at Molly and the others held their breath in an anticipation of the return salvo. It was clear that Molly had gone too far this time. Lucius could see a look of uncertainty coming into the red headed matriarch's eyes as she came to the same realization.

What happened next was too fast for even Lucius' Death Eater honed reflexes to follow. One moment they were all sat around the table. The next the table shattered against the far wall and they were all blinking in disbelief at Voirrey. Who now stood across from where she had been, holding Molly's wand arm twisted behind her back and a knife at her throat.

"Chance enough." Voirrey hissed in Molly's ear. "To disarm a room full of Wizards and get a knife at your throat." Everyone started, hands going to wands that were no longer in their resting places.

Lucius couldn't help the feeling of awe, and some fear, that seeped through him when he saw that Voirrey's hair was now wound into a bun with every wand that had been in the room stuck in it.

**HPHPHPHPHBTVSHPHPHPHPHP**

Many hours of discussion, one mended table and a pacified Slayer later. A compromise had been reached. And for the first time Harry had been consulted, which pleased him no end.

It had been decided that Voirrey would retain custody of Harry. And perhaps Molly's wand which she had refused to return despite the calming drought that had been slipped in her tea. Harry wondered if being able to talk a Slayer out of causing someone grevious bodily harm counted as a magical power. Ok so maybe it had been the Patented Potter Puppy-dog eyes and pout that did it, but who was he to quibble over technicalities.

Arthur had suddenly remembered an urgent appointment that necessitated the Weasley Clan being somewhere far away. And since then Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore and Voirrey had been cloistered in the Study.

(Which had been rendered Kreacher-less via Voirrey's preferred method.)

It had been decided that Voirrey would gain custody of Harry and his lovable dog Snuffles. On the condition that they live in Britain. Voirrey was to regain access to the Potter Holdings and Estate in order to facilitate this. It was this last matter that Dumbledore had brought up that they were having trouble settling.

"Let me get this straight." Voirrey said in a dubious tone of voice twirling the confiscated wand negligently in one hand. "You want ME to teach?"

"Quite so." Dumbledore returned. "I believe you were right when you pointed out that Harry and the other pupils aren't receiving the training that they might need to survive the coming conflict."

Actually Voirrey had asked if the curriculum had changed any, then pondered the tactical advantages of turning a passing hedgehog into a pincushion during battle. ("What's he gonna do? Throw it at him and hope that the Dark Loon's so thin skinned it'll get lucky and pierce a vein?!") There had been much pacing and waving of hands. And it was about that time that Kreacher was evicted from the room and Snape appeared with the calming draught.

"I also believe your training as a Slayer and experience with actual battle would be an asset to the students."

Voirrey seemed to ponder this for a moment before saying to herself. "Pro. I would be responsible for the moulding and nurturing of the young minds of today's wizarding youth." She thought for a second. "Con. See Pro."

"C'mon Ray!" Sirius said in a cajoling tone. "At the very least it'll give you more time with Harry."

"Hmmmmmm." It was quite for a moment and Harry realised he was holding his breath waiting for her decision. To have a family. Small but real, and at Hogwarts the only real home he'd ever had was like a dream come true. "Alright I'll train them. BUT-" she raised her voice to be heard over Harry and Sirius' exclamations of joy. "But I'd like someone else to join me. I can deal with the physical training well enough but planning was never my strong suit."

"Someone from Sunnydale?" Dumbledore queried.

"Yeah. They- "

Suddenly the room was bathed in an eerie green light and a disembodied voice was heard.

"THERE you are!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucius, Severus and Draco had been sitting in the Kitchen of Grimmauld place drinking fire whisky and talking under the watchful stares of Moody, Lupin and McGonnagal. Lucius had been unsurprised at Snape's revelation of his switched allegiances. He'd been friends with the man for years and had known for sometime that he was not the loyal Death Eater he portrayed himself as. He had been surprised at the revelation that this was a holdover from the last war, he had thought that Severus had just become embittered with the Cause after the death of Potter's wife. Severus had been close friends with the woman despite her husbands best efforts and even someone as single minded as Voldemort should have realised that Snape's loyalty would have been destroyed along with the Witch herself.

"You realise, " The man in question drawled. "That Voirrey shall insist on you severing all ties with the Dark Lord now that she has returned."

"And you think that even a Slayer has the power to make a Molfoy do that which they don't want to?" Lucius returned archly.

"Of course not. I do however believe that you would do a great deal to stay in Voirrey's favour now that she is returned to you. I remember how fond you were of the girl back when she was still hiding in my trunk in order to sneak into Hogwarts."

"Which you of course knew nothing about. Those weren't air holes, the mice had just been getting out of hand back home!"

"And who was it that would take her up on his broom if her visits coincided with one of his own? And it certainly wasn't me she asked whether Legolas was jealous that I had stolen his hair do while she braided it."

Draco choked at this pronouncement. "You let her braid your hair Father?" The boy was obviously struggling with this undignified image of his father.

Lucius was saved from answering when every ward in the place started screaming. He idly thought how unimpressive the Order was when two Death Eaters and a Fourth Year Wizard managed to leave their seats, pull their wands and run towards where the disturbance was coming from while the others were still blinking in surprise.

He glanced over his shoulder and noted with some surprise that Lupin was right behind Severus. He noted how naturally the two moved together. He made a mental note to tease, er... discuss this with his friend after they had dealt with the latest crises.

The four burst in to the room ready for anything. Except for what they found there. The three wizards in the room, which was glowing with an eerie green light, were standing wands drawn with their backs to each other. Voirrey stood in the middle of the room, eyes on the centre of the ceiling where the light glowed brightest, an exasperated look on her face and hands on her hips as she ...scolded the light?

"Look, Little Sister, this really isn't a good time."

"Are you fighting demons?" A surprisingly young and feminine voice echoed round the room.

"No. But-"

"Still tracking that psycho werewolf?"

"No, i dealt with him a few days ago."

"Knocking boots with some nummy looking English man?"

"Daaaaaawnie!"

"Oh. Don't have a fit big sister."

"Look I'm just dealing with some family stuff, that's all. I'll phone you later and tell you about it once it's sorted."

Lucius and Draco moved closer to Voirrey, wands still out but hanging loose at their sides as they didn't have anything physical to aim at. Harry and Sirius mirrored the two's movements. Black was glaring suspiciously at Lucius but Harry was squinting at the light as if he was trying to make out who his Aunt was speaking to.

"No time for that V." A new voice, older and sultry compared to the clear tones of the first. "Need you to come here and deal with Boytoy."

"Faith? What's wrong with Xander? Is he hurt?"

Lucius and Sirius frowned at the note of worry that was in Voirrey's voice concerning this Xander person.

"God Faith!" The first voice was back. "Way to induce the panic!"

"Dawnie! What's the matter with Sandy?"

"Look. This is totally not the kind of thing you talk about on opposite sides of the Atlantic. Hold on to your Hat!"

"No. Dawn wait!" Voirrey cried.

And suddenly the light grew blinding and The others watched in horror as an unseen force lifted Voirrey into the air towards the ceiling where a vortex had appeared, swirling an ominous dark green.

"Aunt Voirrey!" Potter shrieked and grabbed one of her feet as Draco did the same. Lucius and Sirius grabbed onto the shoulders of the boy closest to them. They grunted in effort as whatever force was at work pulled the boys up in the air as Voirrey's head disappeared into the vortex. The Wizards pulled and she reappeared and the boys feet touched the floor once more. A wind suddenly howled round the room and Voirrey, Harry, Sirius, Draco and Lucius were yanked unceremoniously up through the portal.

The light blinked out and the rest of the rooms occupants blinked at each other.

"Well!" Remus muttered. "That was unexpected!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ye gods and little fishes! Another chapter!

Here it is folks. Thanks ever so for all the reviews, it inspired me and much fevered writing later here we are!

And yes. It's time for the big reveal as to who the mysterious ex-patriot Voirrey referred to is. AND a sex scene.

My first ever sex scene too. So read and review so i know if it's OK.

Hovers anxiously

**Chapter 10**

Sirius Black could have quite happily gone through life NOT knowing what it felt like to fall into a giant version of one of those blender things he had seen Muggles use.

Actually he felt, after he had been thrown in, he had grabbed onto the blades in a bid for self preservation. The resultant spinning causing his stomach to liquefy and splash up through his brain.

More or less.

He blinked rapidly as he lurched to his feet. It soothed his pride somewhat to note that Malfoy Senior and Junior didn't look much better than he felt. The usually immaculate wizards were both looking decidedly ruffled. Harry on the other hand was already up and standing next to his Aunt. Neither of them looked any the worse for wear.

They were both standing in front of Sirius and the Malfoys facing the two strangers in the room. Voirrey had her hands on her hips and appeared to be berating the pair of girls. Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his head swivelling back and forth as if he was at a Quidditch match.

The elder of the girls was a lush brunette in leather trousers who, judging by her smirk, found the whole thing hilarious. The young girl who was the focus of Voirrey's ire was also a brunette. But with huge blue eyes and delicate features that reminded Sirius of a china doll.

"Dawn Marie Summers! You had better have a good explanation for this!" Voirrey yelled.

"I do! i-"

"Not only have i told you, MORE THAN ONCE, that i hate travelling that way."

"I know but-"

"But you opened a portal without the first clue about where i was or who i was with."

"Yeah-"

"And now here we are with not one, not two but THREE members of the Wizarding world. In our living room! Do you have any idea how badly this could have gone? We're lucky i was with people i can trust not to kill us all on sight!"

"It was an EMERGANCY!!" The girl, Dawn, yelled. Finally getting a whole sentence out when Voirrey paused to breathe. "OK. _SoItotallyknowthiswasn'tagreatideabutweneededyouherelikeyesterdayBuffyknowsaboutSpikeandXandergivingitthewholeHomoEroticismYAYtourof2008andthati'vebeenpractisingmagicandshe'sgonecompletelyinsane!"_

"Was that even English?" Draco murmured incredulously at the stream of words that had erupted from the girls mouth.

"Little D's right V." The other brunette interjected. Faith, Sirius assumed. "B's acting worse than she did before Sunnydale went all sub-subterranean."

"Xander and Spike are together? Since when?"

"About two days after Xander came here after Africa." Dawn replied speaking in a more human rate.

"Bugger! I owe Giles a fiver." Voirrey grumbled before re-focusing. "How the hell did Buffy find out? Last I heard she stayed out of Angel's territory."

"Yeah, well. Apparently she came to see me. But she just showed up unannounced and we were in the middle of a case... Actually, me, Angel and Faith were in the middle of a case. Spike was in the middle of Xander, or trying to be."

"Oh Merlin's sagging scrote!" Voirrey exclaimed covering her eyes with her hands. "Tell me she didn't!"

"Sorry V." Faith chuckled. "B was pretty mad after seeing Boy Toy and Fang Ii making the beast with two backs. Then she walks in on Little D casting a banishment spell on the latest demon of the week. Girl's been on the warpath ever since."

"Oh, Fabby!" Voirrey growled. "So what do you want me to do about it? Me and Slutty aren't exactly on the best of terms and I've got my own family crises going on at the moment."

"I thought your family were all dead." Dawn said wrinkling her nose in confusion. "Voirrey... Who are these guys anyway?"

"Dawn. Faith. Meet my nephew Harry." Voirrey announced throwing an arm around the teenage boy-who-lived's shoulders.

"NO WAY!" Dawn squealed. "That's so cool! I'm practically cousins with a real wizard!"

"Um...Hi?" Harry said, eyeing the bouncing girl warily.

"Relax H." Faith grinned at the boy. "With the Scoobies family's what you make it. And Voirrey practically adopted Dawn years ago. Along with practically everyone else she's met in the US."

Voirrey raised two fingers in Faiths direction. "Blow it out your ear, F."

"Hey." Faith raised her hands in a don't blame me gesture. "Half the Scourge of Europe don't call me Mom!"

"It's not like that! Spike does it to piss off Angel. And Drusilla calls me Mummy because she's demented!"

"Whatever!" Dawn rolled her eyes in dismissal of the old argument. "Who is mini-Spike! And you know you had better introduce the salty goodness you brought with you. I don't think they're the types to take being called 'The Hotness' and 'Nummy Knickers' very well."

"Draco, Lucius and Sirius. Come meet Dawn and Faith!"

**IrnBruOrDeath**

An irate Slayer was no man's friend.

Neither Spike nor Xander were stupid men.

Which was why, as soon as they had caught the manic glint in Buffy's eyes, they had purloined one of the empty rooms of the Hyperion. Neither ashamed to admit they were hiding from the furious bottle blonde. Both the Vampire and his human had healthy survival instincts. They also had healthy libidos and had been taking near constant advantage of the massive silk sheet covered bed since they had sequestered themselves away.

Currently, Spike was as close to heaven as a demon like him was ever likely to get. Buried balls deep in his boy's arse. Xander's long body was spread beneath him ion quivering abandon. Spike had one hand on the man's hip and the other wrapped in his hair. Spike growled, demon face coming to the fore as he licked a scorching stripe up Xander's throat.

"Oh-oh-ho Guh-Odddd!!" Xander wailed pushing back into the punishing thrusts of his lover. "Please Spike. Need to cum!"

"Do ya Luv? Want ta cum?" Spike growled against the racing pulse point. "Hmm. Not enough to be spread out under a demon. My cock filling your arse again"-thrust-"and again"-thrust-"and again!"

"N-n—O! Need More Spike. Please!"

"That's my pretty boy. My pet. I know what you want. I know what you need. But you're gonna have ta ask me Luv. Gonna have ta tell me. The Demon whose cock you're so hot for. What do you want baby? Beg for it!"

"You-y-you... I(pant) need... Fuck Spike! Bite me Goddamnit!"

Spike grinned in triumph. Thrusting harder and deeper. Xander trembled and keened beneath him as his prostrate was repeatedly abraded by his lovers relentless thrusting cock.

"Well Luv. Seeing as you beg so pretty-like." And with that he lunged forward.

Xander screamed his orgasm as needle sharp fangs plunged into his neck. Spike thrust once, twice more as he guzzled down the passion spiced blood. Throwing back his head, he roared his completion.

Gods Below! His boy was the sweetest fuck he had had in all his years. He thought dazedly as he collapsed over his contented pets back. He was gasping for unneeded air as he rolled them to their sides and wrapped his arms round the boy.

"Spike?" Xander murmured breathily.

"Yes, Luv?"

"is the door open?"

"Yup."

"And is someone standing in it?"

"Uh-huh."

"And is that someone Voirrey?"

"Yes, Luv."

"And she's been there how long?"

"Long enough for a Real education." Voirrey announced fanning herself with her hand. "now that you guy have given me fuel for my vibrator sessions to last me years, perhaps you'd be kind enough to join the rest of us down stairs? Don't feel you have to dress on my account!"

And with a lascivious wink she disappeared from the doorway. Xander groaned in mortification and buried his head under the pillow he had just been biting.

Spike merely smirked and lit his cigarette. The boy got embarrassed over the most ridiculous things!

**IrnBruOrDeath**

"OK people!" Voirrey yelled to get the varied groups attention. Harry and Draco were standing with Dawn. Not so subtly pumping the girl for information on Voirrey. Sirius had finally met his match in Faith, and had retreated from the Bostonian Slayer's lecherous barrage. He had been in quiet conversation with the Xander boy and his Vampire.

Lucius was keeping a careful eye on everyone. Especially the dark haired man who had entered the Hotel when Voirrey had been upstairs retreaving the two lovers. There was something about Mr. Wesley Wyndham-Price that irked Lucius. He had the oddest feeling that he knew the man, despite his certainty that he had never clapped eyes on the man before in his life.

"PEOPLE!" Voirrey yelled louder when her first attempt had no effect. "I have a solution to our problem."

Lucius repressed a sigh as he saw the look in Voirrey's eyes. It was the same look she had sported the last time she had visited Hogwarts. She had told him she had a plan then too. And that had ended up involving a sign at the base of Gryffindor Tower commanding the reader to 'Look up!'. A cackling Voirrey hanging off the Tower roof. And several irate young witches and wizards.

They had never found out how she had gotten up there. Never mind the sixty custard cream pies. When questioned all she would say was: " It's the look of dawning comprehension I live for!"

"Yeah? And what's that?" Dawns voice asked pulling Lucius from his memories.

"Xander, Spike and Dawn are coming to England with me!£"

Lucius sighed in resignation as the room descended into chaos. Everyone voicing their opinion/objection at once. Until Wesley's voice cut through the rabble.

"Now see here, Voirrey! I hardly think that her sister disappearing off t5o England is going to calm Miss Summers down!"

The room went quiet as Voirrey's eyes narrowed and she strode across the room to Wesley. Invading the Watcher's personal space and standing nose to nose with him.

"And do you really think I care what you say? You really think I would listen to you after you neglected to inform me of my nephews existence?"

"T-th-that wasn't for me to tell!" Wesley stammered going pale.

"No? A secret was it? Like you're use of a time-turner? Like you spying on the council for the Ministry? Like your real name?"

"Voirrey...Don't." Wesley begged. "I'm sorry. But they made me take an unbreakable vow!"

"You should have found a way! PERCY WEASLEY!!"

_And there you have it! Complete with cliffy. Which apparently is endemic to my fics. Could it be I'm becoming predictable?_

_Horrors!_

_Review me and tell me what you think!!_


End file.
